lyrics_and_morefandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Fisher
Jordan William Fisher (born April 24, 1994) is an American singer, dancer and actor. His self-titled EP was released by Hollywood Records on August 19, 2016. He has had recurring roles on the television series, The Secret Life of the American Teenager and Liv and Maddie, and supporting roles in the television films, Teen Beach Movie, Teen Beach 2 and Grease: Live, and is featured on the Moana soundtrack. He assumed the role of John Laurens/Philip Hamilton in the Broadway production of Hamilton on November 22, 2016. Early Life and education Jordan was born and raised in Birmingham, Alabama.1 Jordan's biological mother was 16 at the time of his birth, and he was legally adopted and raised by his maternal grandparents, Rodney and Pat. The Fishers also adopted Jordan's two siblings, Cory and Trinity as their mother struggled with substance abuse -- she did not have a relationship with the children.2 During an interview with Hollywood Today Live, Fisher revealed his multi-ethnic background.345 Fisher got involved in gymnastics at age 2 but Fisher -- who had discovered his love for performing in school plays -- chose musical theater instead.2 He became interested in musical theater in the fifth grade, after being cast in a school production of School House Rock, Jr.16 Fisher was home-schooled as a child and earned a high school degree from Harvest Christian Academy. Fisher also enrolled in courses at Jacksonville State University in 2011.2 That same year, Jordan and his mother officially moved to Los Angeles and they were joined by his father and siblings in 2015.7 He soon began acting at Birmingham Children's Theatre8 and Red Mountain Theatre Company in Birmingham, where he was offered a contract with Disney after being spotted by a talent scout.1 He moved to Los Angeles, California, in 2011. Career Music In 2014, Fisher released three pop-soul songs on Radio Disney: "By Your Side", "Never Dance Alone" and "What I Got".910 In 2015, he signed a record deal with Hollywood Records.8 On February 1, 2016, he released "Counterfeit", his first track for the label.11 Fisher's first single, "All About Us", was released on April 15, 2016, and produced by Warren "Oak" Felder of the production duo Pop & Oak.1213 The song's music video, directed by TK McKamy, premiered on Vibe.com on May 11, 2016.1314 For the week of June 13, 2016, "All About Us" ranked as the second-most added song on pop radio stations.15 It is the first track on Fisher's self-titled EP, which was released on August 19, 2016.16 He has referred to the EP's sound as pop-soul-R&B, influenced by '80s soul music.17 Fisher plays six instruments: piano, guitar, bass, harmonica, French horn and drums.18 In 2015, Fisher joined Disney Channel Circle of Stars for a remake of the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" from the film Frozen.8 For his role on Liv and Maddie, he sang both a duet and ballad version of the song "True Love", which appeared on the show's soundtrack in 2015.19 He contributed two tracks, "Fallin' For Ya" and "Wanna Be With You", along with vocals on three others, to the Teen Beach 2''soundtrack, released in 2015.10 He is also featured on Olivia Holt's self-titled debut EP on "Thin Air". On March 13, 2016, he sang the national anthem before the NASCAR Good Sam 500 stock car race at the Phoenix International Raceway in Avondale, Arizona.17 At the 2016 Apple Music Festival in London, Fisher opened for Alicia Keys.2021 Fisher is featured alongside Lin-Manuel Miranda on "You're Welcome", an end-credits song for the 2016 animated Disney film ''Moana.22 In July 2016, he was picked as Elvis Duran's Artist of the Month and was featured on NBC's Today show hosted by Kathie Lee Gifford and Hoda Kotb and broadcast nationally where he performed live his single "All About Us". He covered the song "I'd Love to Change the World" (originally recorded by Ten Years After in 1971) for the 2017 ABC miniseries When We Rise.23 Television Fisher's first television roles were in 2009 as a guest star on The Hustler on Crackle and iCarly on Nickelodeon. His first major part was as Grace Bowman's half-brother Jacob on seasons 4 and 5 of ABC Family's The Secret Life of the American Teenager.24 He portrayed the recurring character Holden Dippledorf on Liv and Maddie on the Disney Channel starting in 2015, and has also appeared in The Thundermans''and ''Teen Wolf.1 He played the surfer gang leader Seacat in the cable TV movies Teen Beach Movie (2013) and Teen Beach 2 (2015).825 On Grease: Live, a live performance of Grease televised on Fox, Fisher starred as Doody, opposite Carly Rae Jepsen as his girlfriend Frenchy.626He sings a rendition of "Those Magic Changes" that was widely praised as a highlight of the show.12272829 Theatre Fisher made his Broadway debut in Hamilton on November 22, 2016, assuming the role of John Laurens/Philip Hamilton from Anthony Ramos.3031 Category:Famous Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Males